Pupillary dysfunction is an important criterion for evaluating neuro-opthalmological disorders. In this past year we have had the opportunity to document some new observations of pupillary physiology: hypersensitive miotic response to cholinergics (1) in patients with affective disorders; (2) in two patients with progressive external ophthalmoplegia; and (3) in a patient with spasm of accommodation.